The Rules Of Object Connects
The Rules Of Object Connects is an instruction guide created for the sole purpose to let the viewers understand the concept of Object Connects better. Since the show is a bit more complex than most object shows, people will have a hard time to understand it. So in order to understand Object Connects, the creator will explain every concept this show has to offer. So here how it works. They will be the main title of one of the rules. Then, the creator will make word to word about that rule, giving the whole detail about it. 'Rule 1: The Rule Of Two' The Rule Of Two is one of the most important rules in Object Connects. According to this rule, it explains that only two people must work together as a team in order to win every challenge (not counting the challenge from Episode 1). However, if one teammate didn't do the challenge while the other one did, it will cause the team to be disqualified from the challenge and will be automatically up for elimination. 'Rule 2: Follow The Leader' Follow The Leader is another important rules in Object Connects. According to this rule, it explains that every team has two different roles; Leaders and Followers. As their names suggest, Leaders tell Followers what to do while the Followers follow. Simple right? 'Rule 3: Buying The Ticket' Buying The Ticket is one of the most important rules in Object Connects. According to this rule, it explains that only Followers can go to The Ticket Store to purchase one of the three tickets by using the Score Tokens they collected from the challenges. However, only Leaders are allowed to use the ticket their followed got it for them. They will only use it before the challenge starts. 'Rule 4: Using The Ticket Once' Using The Ticket Once is another important rules in Object Connects. According to this rule, it explains that only one team may used one ticket in front of the host at the time. This prevents alot of teams to not use their ticket in the same episode at the same time, so all of their requests to use their tickets will be ignore. This also prevents multiple teams using The Immunity Ticket to be saved from the elimination. 'Rule 5: Last Object Standing' Last Object Standing is one of the most important rules in Object Connects. According to this rule, it explains that after a teammate from the team got eliminated by getting the most votes, the sole member from the same team must competed the challenge. They have to be placed higher in order to stay in the game and receive a member who also lost their teammate. However if they don't, then their will be eliminated from the show skipping today's elimination. 'Rule 6: Follow The Rules' Follow The Rules is another important rules in Object Connects. According to this rule, it explains that every team must follow the rules of every challenge. Every challenge has an unique and complex rules so it will be hard for some to understand them right away. Repeating the rules again will not be necessary until your teammates remembered everything what the host says. Breaking a rule made cause a team to be disqualified from the challenge and will be up for elimination. 'Rule 7: Casting A Vote' Casting A Vote is one of the most important rules in Object Connects. According to this rule, it explains that every team who is up for elimination needs to cast a vote from the confessionals booth and voted for one person to be eliminated. That includes one member from the opponents team or their own teammate, casting yourself may count. However, in the event of a tie, the person who got the most votes first will be eliminated. However, if a person decides to quit the game during the elimination, then the elimination will be cancelled and eliminated that person instead. Eliminations can be unpredictable sometimes. 'Rule 8: New Teammates' New Teammates is one of the most important rules in Object Connects. According to this rule, it explains that each sole member will become partners to each other after the second sole member loses their partner from the elimination. If one sole member happens to be the leader while the other one is a follower, then it won't change. The team name however will be randomly deceived by the host. One of the two team names will be the name for two members. 'Rule 9: Members From The Same Role' Members From The Same Role is another important rules in Object Connects. According to this rule, it explains that if both sole members happen to be the same role as each other, then the host will be randomly deceived which one will be playing as the leader of the new team. Category:Series Category:Global settings Category:Hosts Category:Rules